


My Wicked Tongue, Where Will It Be?

by checkerboardom



Series: The Flashpoint Paradox [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Flashpoint (DCU), M/M, Oral Sex, Stubble Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerboardom/pseuds/checkerboardom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you leave a mark, people will talk." Cisco says and his words are breathy, the evidence of his arousal firm against Eobard's thigh. </p><p>Eobard leans back to look at his handiwork, eyes roving over the blossoming hickey amid the rash of red stubble burn that's quickly appearing on Cisco's skin. </p><p>"Let them talk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wicked Tongue, Where Will It Be?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/gifts), [TheNarator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarator/gifts).



If one were to look at Cisco Ramon: Richest Man In America, they wouldn’t think he was bored. With his bright smile and quick wit, he was quickly becoming the second life of the party. Socialites flocked to him and business men fawned over his every word, hoping to make an impression that would prove favorable in later exploits. 

But Cisco was, in fact, bored. Eobard could see it in his eyes, in the force behind his smile and the way his fingers tapped against his thigh as the men and women of the party talked at him. 

He had gotten free of his cage the night before and Barry Allen, child that he was, had most likely run to safeguard his parents without sparing a thought for the most important piece on the board. Unlike the previous timeline, Eobard didn’t have STAR Labs at his disposal, but Cisco Ramon did in the form of Ramon Industries. 

It seemed that his boy had been busy while he was away, but nevertheless, it was time for Eobard to fix things. This timeline, mockery that it was, could not be left to settle and like it so often did, time was moving to correct itself. Tonight, however, would prove to be a treat just as much as it was a boon. 

Grabbing a drink from a passing tray, Eobard slowly made his way through the reception hall until he was standing beside the woman that had stayed at Cisco's side all night. She was pretty, even Eobard could see that, but she was also hallow. Ample curves and long legs; all a ploy to keep the upper class from realizing that Cisco had no sexual interest in her at all. Eobard knew better, but if Cisco wished to keep his sexuality a secret, he'd leave him to it. Sexual deviancy wasn't something that was taken well among the one percenters of the world, as Eobard well knew.

After a few minutes the woman glances over, feigning to give him the attention that he had gained the moment that he had gotten within ten feet of her date. As if on silent cue, Cisco looks over as well and, most likely thinking him another mindless socialite, gives him a charming smile. 

"Hello," he greets. "I don't think we've met before?" 

He poises it as a question and the woman gives a minute shake of her head as she takes a sip of her drink. 

"Eobard Thawne," He holds out his hand and Cisco shakes it, his grip firm and familiar. Eobard beams.

"You probably already know if you're here, but, Cisco Ramon." He gestures to the woman. "And Vanessa, my date."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Eobard says as he brushes a kiss along the back of her hand, eyes on hers, but words meant solely for Cisco. The smile he gives her is less bright than the one he'd offered Cisco and her lips twitch into the barest hint of a smile.

"Would you care to accompany me to get another drink?" She asks and it must be a term of approval because Cisco relaxes ever so much. 

Eobard holds out his arm, letting her place her hand at the crook of his elbow. "I'd love to." 

"Before you go," Cisco says and he leans into her to whisper something into her ear. She gives him a nod and leads Eobard away.

"Private security?" Eobard asks as they make their way toward the refreshments and Vanessa laughs, a soft tinkling sound. 

"Nothing so exciting as that, I'm afraid." She leans her hip against the bar. "A glass of Domaine de la Romanée, please." She tells the bartender and once he disappears to find the no doubt obscure wine, she turns back to Eobard. "I'm a model by trade. Cisco happens be a favored source of evening entertainment." 

Eobard waits until her wine is placed on the bartop before he next speaks. "Your girlfriend doesn’t mind?"

She pauses with the glass halfway to her lips. "If Cisco was anything more than a friend, I would like to think so." For the first time that evening, he has her full attention. "How did you know?" 

"There are two different perfumes on your skin." He smirks. "And most woman have a response when I smile at them." 

It's not particularly true. One of the perfumes had been strong and zesty, the other floral, but Eobard didn’t make a habit of charming women the way that he was Vanessa. If she recognizes the bluff, she doesn't say, but merely sips her drink as she watches the dancers. 

"If you're interested in spending the night with my friend, you'll find him at the back entrance beside a white Tesla." She finally says, not looking away from the waltz in the center of the room. "And Mr. Thawne?" He pauses. "If you hurt him, then I can assure you that the private security you mentioned earlier will have no problem making you wish you hadn't. Have a good night." 

Eobard nods and leaves her at the bar. 

…

Cisco is indeed waiting beside a Tesla, his fingers drumming a beat against the hood that changes tempo at odd moments, obviously done unconsciously, but nonetheless mesmerizing.

"I wasn’t sure you'd come." He says and Eobard lets his lips tilt into a smirk.

"I wouldn’t think that people often stood you up for you to expect it." 

"I," Cisco pauses, lips slightly parted as a flush crawls up his neck. He unlocks the car to buy himself time and Eobard drops into the passenger seat. "I don’t normally get the opportunity to be stood up." 

"A shame." Eobard hums and lets Cisco get halfway to looking offended before he continues. "They probably don’t know what they're missing." 

That quiets whatever Cisco was about to say and he starts the car in silence, the engine purring to life. The drive is a short yet quiet one, Cisco showing a flare for abusing the speed limit just enough that Eobard feels a familiar rush, but not enough to garner the attention of police. They pull into a long driveway and he recognizes the house looming before him immediately. Despite seeming not to have any recollection of the previous timeline, Cisco had chosen "Harrison Wells'" mansion to live in. 

Eobard files that little fact away as Cisco turns the car off and gets out, following the younger man's lead until they're safely beyond the front door. 

"There's drinks in the fridge, if you want anything." Cisco says as he goes through the routine of turning off his alarm and setting his keys aside. "I'm going to change out of this monkey suit before it becomes a second skin." 

Eobard hides his smile at Cisco's particular brand of humor, eyes searching out the minute differences in a house that he'd called his own for fifteen long years in a timeline that's quickly becoming forgotten. The layout is the same, but the decorations are far from the minimalistic elegance that he had preferred. Instead he's greeted by an electrical engineer's paradise. State of the art technology can be found on nearly every surface, some of it practical, but most of it can only be categorized as toys. 

He pauses at a miniature replica of what Cisco had called a Time Sphere what feels like a lifetime ago. It's small enough to fit into the palm of his hand, but the details of it are no less complex for it and he wonders how much of the previous timeline Cisco actually remembers. 

"Don't break it," Cisco's voice is laced with amusement as he reenters the room in a t-shirt and sweats. "It's the only one that exists." 

"I've certainly never seen anything quite like it." Eobard replies and the lie taste acrid on his tongue. He's never lied so outright to Cisco before. 

"It was in a dream that I had." Cisco explains and Eobard feels like there's lightning in his blood. "I spent days trying to get it right, but that's just a scale model. The other one was much bigger." 

Eobard places the Time Sphere back on its designated shelf and for a moment they simply stand there, existing in each other's space. 

"Do you--" Cisco begins but Eobard cuts him off with a kiss, a thrill traveling through his body as Cisco melts into it. When they break, there's laughter in Cisco's eyes. "Or we could do this."

Eobard can't hold back his amusement this time, a chuckle escaping his lips before being swept away by an eager tongue as the younger man deepens the kiss. They stay like that, swaying into each other as Cisco takes a firm hold of his hips and Eobard drops his mouth down to his neck, his lips brushing the skin there before he bites as his pulse. 

Cisco entire body shakes, a sound escaping his throat that both surprised and pleased. 

"If you leave a mark, people will talk." He says and his words are breathy, the evidence of his arousal firm against Eobard's thigh. 

Eobard leans back to look at his handiwork, eyes roving over the blossoming hickey amid the rash of red stubble burn that's quickly appearing on Cisco's skin. 

"Let them talk." He says and Cisco laughs, the sound rising an octave as they stumble their way to the couch. Eobard uses his hold on his thighs to lift him up, his legs coming to wrap around his waste automatically. When they finally manage to make it to a horizontal surface, Cisco simply looks up at him, his chest rising and falling with rapid breathes as he gains his bearings.

"What do you want?" He asks and in the question, he offers everything, his expression open and curious. 

Eobard shakes his head, his own chest seeming to still at the familiarity of having Cisco beneath him, pupils blown wide with desire. "You." 

It's the truest thing he's said in years, achingly so as something dark and consuming settles in his stomach. This boy. No matter what lays between them, this boy is his and as he settles between his thighs, it feels like something forgotten. 

Shaking the thought from his head, he slips the waistband of Cisco's sweats down his waist, eyes flicking up as the younger man huffs out a needy sound. The first taste is all salt and musk, a sigh escaping from above him as he takes the head into his mouth. Fingers that he'd seen create countless technical masterpieces tangle in his hair, urging him to take more and he rewards Cisco's impatience by pulling away to press kisses to the soft skin of his thighs. His stubble leaves it's mark almost immediately, a stain of dusty pink against the golden skin there and Cisco whines.

"Patience," He warns and dips his tongue into the slit at the head of Cisco's cock. The taste is sweeter there, warm and thick against Eobard's tongue as he swallows him down. He sucks and Cisco's thighs tremble, his muscles fluttering as his fingers tighten in his hair. 

"Fuck," Cisco says articulately. "Fuck… You're tongue. Please." 

Eobard hums at the plea, letting his finger circle Cisco's hole. He's much to dry to try entering him, but he doesn't mind, simply tracing the ring of muscle as he sucks the younger man off. Eventually Cisco's muscles relax, his rim opening around the tip of Eobard's finger and he lets it rest there as he glances up. 

The sight that greets him is a thing of beauty, golden skin flushed with arousal as Cisco swallows hurried breathes and exhales soft pleas for more. He must feel his eyes on him because he glances down and Eobard aches at how absolutely wrecked his boy looks. 

"There's a packet of lube in my pocket." Cisco finally manages, voice husky and breathless. Leaving his hand at Cisco's entrance, he reaches the other down into the pocket of the sweats and uses two fingers to twist off the little cap. When he pulls off Cisco's cock, the younger man groans, the sound quickly morphing into a moan as Eobard licks a strip along his entrance. Soon a second finger joins his tongue, stretching Cisco's rim so that he can lick deeper. The addition of lube eases the way, allowing his fingers to slip deeper as Cisco opens up under his attention. 

By the time he gets the third finger in, Cisco has rid him of his tie and fumbles with the buttons in his reach, normally nimble fingers clumsy with desire. "You're good," He pants. "Just please, god, get in me. There's a condom in the…mmm…the other pocket." 

Not needing to be told twice, Eobard quickly undoes his pants, his belt clinking metallic in the air as he rolls the condom on. Then Cisco is pulling him up with impatient hands, mouth greedy as he pulls Eobard into a kiss and hooks a leg around his waist. 

"In me," He breathes as Eobard presses in. "God, yes." 

Eobard wants to remind him that it's not god that's currently bringing him pleasure, but the feeling of having Cisco wrapped around him takes his breath away. For a moment he simply rocks into him, the sweat on their skin eliminating the friction of their hips. Cisco's hair has fallen out of it's perfect bun, loosened by restless fingers and curling at the tips. He grabs at the strands, collecting them with his fingers as his other hand holds Cisco's hips steady and his boy responds to the gesture by leaning into his hand, hair damp against his cheek as his eyelids flutter. 

It's now that Eobard quickens his pace, thrusts going deep as he pulls Cisco's hips against his own. His boys responds to it beautifully, his leg tightening around his waist as the other uses the leverage that the couch provides to rock up into Eobard's thrusts. 

He knows he's close when Cisco's rhythm begins to falter, a whine building in his throat as his hands scramble for purchase along Eobard's shoulders. 

"That's it, sweet boy. Come for me." He urges and Cisco does, shaking apart as he spends himself across their stomachs. Eobard rocks his hips to a halt, letting him ride out his orgasm before he starts up his pace again, chasing his own. Cisco whines at the overstimulation, his cock twitching valiantly as Eobard's renewed thrusts hit his prostate with pinpoint accuracy. 

"Eobard," Cisco says and he shivers at the way his name sounds on his boy's lips, breathless and need. "Eo, please." 

"Just a little more." Eobard promises, his insides coiling tighter and tighter before finally, finally releasing. It punches the breath out of him, sparks flying through his blood as if he's running at the speed of sound and it's all he can do to rest his head against Cisco's chest and breath. 

"That was…" Cisco pauses, searching for a word. "Wow." 

Eobard simply nods his agreement. Wow, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I got really inspired by Eobard's scruffy look in the season 3 trailer.


End file.
